Blonds, Brits, and Butlers
by Iluvonelife
Summary: One day Niles answers the door for a certain blond when she comes for an interview. They both feel the attraction. Can they fight it or will love win?
1. Chapter 1

Blonds, Brits, and Butlers

Disclaimer: I do not own the Nanny. I am just a college gal so please don't sue. Author's notes: This just popped into my head so I rolled with it. I tried not to change to much history. Please R&R! 

Niles is the butler of Maxwell and Sara Sheffield. C.C. comes to apply for a job with Maxwell.

Niles walked down the hallway into the foyer and dusted the small table. Niles was British, handsome with dark blond hair, gorgeous blue eyes; he was slightly above average height and had a medium build. He wasn't fat he was muscular. Now approaching his 30th birthday, Niles wanted the companionship or rather love of a woman more than anything. He wanted to love and be loved.

"Niles, there is someone coming for an interview shortly. Please show her in," Mr. Sheffield instructed him as he came down the stairs. Maxwell was 28 and also British. He was leaner than Niles, slightly taller, had dark hair and dark eyes. He was also very handsome.

"Certainly sir," Niles answered following him into the living room. Maxwell continued on to his office while Niles sat down on the couch. _Her_, thought Niles, _maybe she'll be the one?_

Niles had not been in the companionship of a woman in that way since his senior year at _Eton. _That was quickly approaching a decade. He had so much pent up sexual energy in him that he was almost willing to do any girl, of age, that would have him. Although, what he wanted was a serious relationship.

As he sat there on the couch Niles mused again, "Maybe she'll be the one?"

He started to get excited at the thought. Not many women, other than dancers auditioning for Mr. Sheffield, came to the house. He knew he didn't stand a chance with any of the dancers, not that he minded all that much. He wanted more than a one night stand, which he wouldn't get from any of those attractive women. The doorbell broke Niles' dreaming.

"That's her," he said with a smile and a glimmer of hope in his eyes as he headed for the door, leaving his feather duster behind.

On the other side of the door there stood a nervous young woman. She was in her early 20s, just out of college. C.C. checked her face in the mirror of her compact one last time and slid it back into her purse. She had heard about the up and coming new Broadway producer, Maxwell Sheffield, and about how he would likely rival Andrew Lloyd Webber (whom Maxwell hated) someday. C.C. loved the theatre, wasn't too fond of Andrew Lloyd Webber herself and was looking for her big break. The socialite was hoping this would be it.

She rang the doorbell and smoothed out her new black business suit. As she waited she prayed that no one would notice that she just had her hair dyed. She was still a little uncomfortable about it. She heard footsteps on the other side of the door and wasn't sure who it would be, after all she had no idea what Maxwell looked like.

"Hello, Hello!" a very chipper C.C. replied when Niles opened the door. "I'm C.C. Babcock. I have an interview with Maxwell Sheffield."

Niles stood there for a moment taking in her beauty. She was the most beautiful creature he'd ever seen. She had beautiful blond hair reaching just past her chin, piercing blue eyes, long legs, was about 5'8", and she was very slender.

"You must be Mr. Sheffield. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I come in?" C.C. asked sweetly, trying to evoke a response from the very attractive man in front of her. _I hope he is Maxwell. He's very attractive_, she thought.

Snapping back to reality Niles replied, "No, I'm Niles, Mr. Sheffield's butler." Her beautiful smile dropped to a frown, though she wanted to melt at the sound of his voice.

"Then get out of my way butler boy," C.C. angrily pushed her way past him into the foyer. She needed the anger to mask her real feelings. Meanwhile, any feelings Niles had were shaken with that comment.

"I'm sorry, I seem to have forgotten my manners. Do come in," She glared at him and he glared back. "If you will follow me Mr. Sheffield is waiting," he said as he led her to the office. "Mr. Sheffield, Miss C.C. Babcock," he announced entering the room with her right behind him.

"Thank you Niles," Maxwell said motioning him to leave.

A few hours later Niles was in the kitchen making dinner. Maxwell enters in very high spirits.

"Good news Niles, I found a Public Relations person," Max said happily.

"Who?" Niles asked, already knowing the answer.

"C.C. Babcock," Max replied.

"Oh joy," moaned Niles. Although to him it a blessing as much as it was a curse. He'd get to see her everyday. _Maybe I'll be able to change her mind_, he thought.

"Is supper ready old man?" Max questioned.

"Yes sir. I'll go call the rest of the family," Niles said and walked to the stairs. "Mrs. Sheffield, children, supper is ready."

The Sheffield family gathered into the dining room for supper. Max was first, followed by his wife Sara carrying 6 month old baby Grace. Sara was the same age as Max, blond, thin, average height, and very beautiful. Behind Sara was 4 year old Brighton and 8 year old Maggie. Maggie was a cute little girl with blond hair. Brighton also had blond hair, and the little bit of hair Gracie had was brown. They'd had Maggie while still in college. Sara became pregnant shortly after the two wed at age 20.

"Darling, guess what, I hired a public relations person today," Max said cheerfully.

"Really, Who?" Sara asked, putting Grace in her bassinet near the table.

"Her name is C.C. Babcock," Max replied.

The next morning C.C. arrived for work just as Sara was leaving to take the children to school.

"Hello, Hello," C.C. chirped.

"Hello C.C.," Max replied.

"Oh C.C. hello. I'm Sara, Max's wife. It's very nice to meet you," she said while wrangling Maggie and Brighton. Grace was still asleep.

"Nice to meet you too," she replied sweetly with a handshake, even though she was semi-angry she wouldn't have a shot at Maxwell. Not so much because she actually liked him, but because if she was with him she could keep her mind off of the butler.

"Alright now kids into the limo. Again nice meeting you C.C.. Bye darling," she said giving Max a kiss.

"Bye," he replied as they left. "Come on C.C., we have work to do."

"Yes Maxwell, yes we do," she said following him toward the office. She spotted Niles coming down the hall. _Oh great_, she thought,_ butler boy is the last person I want to see today. Still, if I can't have Maxwell why shouldn't I go for him? Maybe Maxwell being unavailable is a sign? Maybe Niles isn't beneath me? I don't know, but I do know that he is pretty…_

"Look what the cat dragged in," Niles smirked. His words shook her back to reality.

"Can it (noticing the bottle of Pine-sol in his cleaning basket) Pine-sol," she laughed her deep laugh and walked away to catch up to Maxwell.

"She has a great laugh," he said almost dream like.

"Maxwell, why didn't you tell me you were married?" C.C. questioned sitting down on the loveseat. "Or had kids," she added under her breath.

"I guess it just didn't come up," Max replied with a shrug.

"Not that the wedding ring isn't a dead give away or anything," Niles remarked walking by, but slow enough to catch C.C.'s angry reaction.

"Niles, could you make a pot of tea?" Max asked.

"Certainly sir," Niles said sticking his head in the door.

"I like mine with fresh squeezed lemon," C.C. called after Niles who headed for the kitchen.

"I'll give you a fresh squeezed something, witch," he mumbled.

The rest of the day continued in much the same manner. Niles and C.C. continued to trade insults with the occasional prank thrown in. Niles started by putting lemon scented Pledge, only a drop or two so as not to harm her, in her tea. She retaliated by putting pepper in his feather duster. He sneezed for over an hour.

The next several weeks brought more of the same fighting. C.C. made a list of her favorite names for Niles, such as: Pine-sol, dust pan, Windex, Mop & Glow, Tilex, and Clorox, occasionally throwing in another to shake things up. Niles began experimenting with nick-names too. The one he used most was witch, partly because she would cackle like one sometimes when he said it. He also liked her reaction when he called her a brunette. Her eyes bugged out and she nearly backhanded him. Niles decided some investigating was in order there. C.C. was getting use to the blond hair and wanted her chestnut hair to stay in the past because she hated it.

As far as pranks were concerned Niles would do things like wax the floor without telling her or give her a dribble glass. C.C. did things like, switch his after shave with Murphy's Oil or super glue his shoes to his closet floor so he had to walk around in socks. They were mostly harmless pranks because neither wanted the other hurt, just embarrassed. Although, a few articles of clothing were ruined in the process.

It was the last week of the month and Niles's birthday was on Thursday. He and C.C. continued to trade insults, but as of late there was a more sensual tone to the fighting. Niles felt he was finally getting to her, not that she needed getting to. She, on the other hand, was not so sure she was getting to him, so if the arguing got too heated she'd stop cold. Niles started calling her the ice queen.

Wednesday Maxwell and C.C. were working late. She was sitting in the office alone, because Max had to run to the theatre, when Niles entered.

"Ms. Babcock, Mrs. Sheffield would like to know if you are staying for dinner."

"Yes, Maxwell and I are having drinks with a potential backer later, so it's easier if I just stay here so we can go together," she replied without looking up from her work.

"What, is your broomstick low on gas?" he smirked.

"Go kiss a dust buster Windex," she shot back, looking him straight in the eye.

"Niles!" Sara yelled, breaking their intense stare. It was almost as if they could see into each other's souls.

"Coming Mrs. Sheffield!" he replied and left.

At supper Max began discussing Niles's birthday.

"Sara and I were talking, and we've decided to give you the whole day off tomorrow since it's your birthday," Max said cheerfully.

"Thank you, but I couldn't. I only need the evening off for I have plans," he said looking directly at C.C., though no one but her noticed.

She fidgeted slightly, wondering if he had a date with someone else, but covered nicely. "Niles, you didn't tell me it was our birthday tomorrow."

"You didn't ask," he replied coolly and retreated to the kitchen.

The next morning Niles came downstairs a little later than usual, but he figured the Sheffield's wouldn't mind. He was in an unusually happy mood so he was willing to take the chance.

"Happy Birthday!" everyone shouted.

"Thank You," Niles said cheerfully.

"Here you are old man. Happy Birthday," Max said handing him a garment bag. "From Sara and I."

He opened the bag and inside was a new Armani suit and a red stripped tie. "Thank you sir, madam."

"Happy Birthday Niles," Sara said.

"Here Niles, this is for you," Maggie held out a small box.

"Thank you Miss Margaret," Niles said taking the box. He opened it and inside was a new feather duster with his name written on the handle in a child's handwriting.

"The children saw it and just had to get it for you," Sara said.

"I wrote your name," Maggie chimed in.

"Miss Babcock messed up your other one," Brighton said.

"Yes she did, but now I have this one. It's lovely. Thank you Miss Margaret, Master Brighton, Miss Grace," he said and waved at the baby who cooed.

"Time for school children." Max informed.

Sara led Maggie and Brighton out the door after handing Gracie to Max. Max went into the kitchen in search or Gracie's bottle. Niles started picking up his gifts, but stopped and sat on the couch.

_I wonder if C.C. will bring me anything_, he thought. _I don't see how, she was out late with Mr. Sheffield, but she isn't here yet. No matter, she'll give me the perfect gift by agreeing to go out with me tonight._

C.C. stopped outside the Sheffield's and looked at the package in her hand. It wasn't exactly the gift she wanted to give him.

"It's his own fault for not telling me," she grumbled.

She braced herself and walked inside. She hoped he wouldn't be too mad at her gag gift to accept her dinner invitation.

"Happy Birthday Niles," she said cheerfully entering the family room. "Here."

He took the package she extended and opened it. Upon seeing the bottle of Mr. Clean his expression fell. C.C. laughed her deep laugh even though she could tell she hurt him.

"Happy Cleaning,' she chirped as she headed to the office. She'd ask him later.

"Ms. Babcock, wait," he said.

"What?" she asked as she turned around.

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?" he asked quickly.

"You…you beat me to the punch!" she stated.

"What?"

"I was going to ask you out to dinner. I was hoping to talk you out of your plans for the evening, but I guess your plans were with me. (Niles was shocked) What? You really thought I'd give you that as a gift?"

"Yes…No…Maybe. So you'll go?"

"Yes, pick me up at 7," she replied as she headed to the office.

Niles smiled and thought, _she really does like me._ He gathered his gifts and took them upstairs before returning to work. At lunch the Sheffield's surprised Niles with a cookie cake, the kid's idea. They only had a half day of school today. After Niles put dinner on for the family he went upstairs and showered. He put on his new suit and tie with a crisp white dress shirt. He dabbed on some cologne and headed out. He stopped at a flower shop and bought a small bouquet of lilacs for C.C..

"Coming!" C.C. called when the doorbell rang.

She opened the door and Niles was taken aback by her beauty. She was wearing a strapless, baby blue evening dress with silver beaded trim that matched her heals. Her hair was in a half up, half down style.

"You look…wow!" was all Niles could manage to say.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she said with a smile.

"These are for you," he handed her the flowers.

"They're lovely Niles," C.C. said as she sniffed the flowers. "But you know what my favorites are? Yellow roses."

"I'll remember that for next time," he smiled. "Shall we?" he asked extending his arm to her.

She placed the flowers on the small table just inside the door and they left for dinner. Niles took her to a classy Italian restaurant. At the restaurant they were seated near a window facing Times Square. Niles had called ahead and ordered a bottle of Merlot, and two orders of Pasta El Dente. For a moment C.C. was angry that he ordered for her, but once she thought about it she realized what a sweet gesture it was and her happy demeanor returned. For desert they split a slice of chocolate cake. When their waiter brought it out C.C. pulled a birthday candle from her purse, lit it from one of the candles on the table, and put it on the cake.

She sang softly, so as not to draw a lot of attention, "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Niles, happy birthday to you."

"You have a beautiful voice," he said smiling.

"Thank you," she said smiling back at him. She leaned over toward him and said in almost a whisper, "Now blow out you candle and make a wish. You never know, it might just come true."

He eagerly blew it out.

He dropped her off at her apartment after dinner, which C.C. had insisted on paying for.

"Goodnight C.C. and thank you, this has been a most wonderful birthday."

"Good Night Niles, and it was my pleasure," she said before turning to unlock her apartment.

He reached out and took her arm, pulling her toward him. She turned around to face him, and he kissed her tenderly. When the kiss broke they stood there for a minute and just smiled at each other before C.C. went in to her apartment. She closed the door and a mischievous smile crossed her face as she picked up the flowers Niles had given her and walked toward the kitchen.

"hm-hm, Niles, your birthday isn't over yet," she laughed, that mischievous smile still on her face. She found a vase in the pantry, filled it with water and the little packet of plant food that came with the flowers before arranging the flowers themselves neatly in the vase. She placed the vase on the table behind her couch and went to bed.

Niles went back to the mansion, half expecting Sara to be waiting up for him. The lights were out and everyone was in bed. Niles was relieved he wouldn't be pestered about his evening, at least not until breakfast.

"The perfect end to a wonderful day," he said and smiling, went to bed.

The next day both Niles and C.C. were in a very good mood. Maxwell and Sara both noticed it. They didn't trade quite as many insults as usual, in fact Max thought they were being almost civil to one another. There really wasn't a need to ask any questions of Niles, both Max and Sara had a pretty good idea of what happened the previous evening.

"Niles, remember Sara, Margaret and I are going to the theatre tonight. Brighton and Grace are staying with Sara's parents," Max reminded Niles after lunch.

"Yes sir, I remember. Is Miss Babcock going?" Niles asked.

"She was, but this morning she told me something has come up and she won't be able to make it," Max shrugged and went back to the office.

Later that evening C.C. stood in front of her full length mirror admiring her appearance. She wore a black teddy and black stiletto heels. Her make-up was fairly subtle, except for the bright red lip stick and her hair hung in loose flowing curls. Satisfied with her appearance she put on her grey trench coat and left.

"Where are you off to all dolled up Ms. Babcock?" Billy the doorman asked.

"Let's just call it a surprise party," she said with a smile.

The Sheffield's had left about a half hour ago and Niles had finished his work for the day. He was about to take a shower and curl up with a good book when the doorbell rang.

"C.C.," he said staring at the beauty in front of him. "Come in."

"Thank you."

"What are you doing here? Mr. Sheffield said you had plans for this evening."

They both walked toward the family room.

"I do. I have a birthday wish to make come true," she said, turning to face him.

"Oh?" he asked intrigued. "Well, why don't you take off your coat and fill me in on your plan."

"I think I'll leave in on for the moment," she said shyly, leaning back on the back of the couch for support. "Niles…uh…was last night your idea of a joke or did it mean more to you?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the floor.

"Last night was no joke, it was purely romance." He replied, gazing at her and inching closer. C.C., I…I'm falling in love with you."

"Really?" She looked up and met his eyes. "Because I'm already there," she smiled, "Niles, I love you."

Now only a foot or so away he pulled her into a kiss. C.C. pulled back, out of his embrace, and dropped her coat to the floor.

"Oh my G-d, you look amazing," Niles said while looking her up and down. He pulled her close again and said, "We have the house to ourselves. Where to C.C.?"

"The kitchen has definite possibilities," she said seductively.

She picked up a blanket off the couch, grabbed Niles by the tie, and led the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Blonds, Brits, and Butlers

It's later that evening and Max, Sara, and Margaret have arrived home from the theatre.

"Time for bed sweetheart," Sara said.

"Can I have a glass of water first?" Maggie asked.

"Sure," Sara replied.

Maggie ran into the kitchen while Max hung up their coats. They started to follow after their daughter when she can running back in and straight to Max. She had a frightened look on her face.

"Daddy, I think someone broke in!" she cried burying her head in his waist.

"What?" Max said. He turned her to her mother and she clung on to her as she had done to he father. Maxwell headed into the kitchen with Sara and a frightened Maggie not far behind.

Max and Sara were shocked at what they saw. No one had broken in, yet the kitchen was a mess. All the appliances on the island, and most of them elsewhere, had been knocked to the floor. The chairs were pulled from the table and were toppled over. An open, half-eaten, carton of strawberry ice-cream sat on the table with a spoon in it. What shocked them most was that beneath the table, under a blanket, lay a sleeping C.C. wrapped in a sleeping Niles arms.

"Everything is fine Margaret, go get ready for bed," Max instructed.

"Are you sure daddy?" Maggie asked, her head still buried in her mother's hip.

"Yes," he replied.

"What about my water?" She questioned, turning her head to face her father.

"I'll bring it right up," Sara said.

Maggie nodded and ran upstairs. Sara turned to Max and shook her head.

"What are you going to say to them?" Sara asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," Max said rubbing his temples.

"I don't think Maggie saw them," Sara said trying to calm him down.

"That doesn't excuse this," he said indicating the kitchen and it's abused state.

Sara nodded and went upstairs to Maggie. Maxwell walked over to the table and slammed down a fist. Niles and C.C. jolted awake at the sound.

"Get dressed and get up here now!" Max demanded.

Niles quickly put his slacks and dress shirt on. C.C. wrapped the blanket around herself and after excusing herself went into the living room to put her coat on, returning soon after.

"What happened in here? No, I know what happened in here. You are lucky Margaret didn't realize what she saw," he said angrily.

"Sir, you can fire me, but please don't fire Ms. Babcock…uh…C.C."

"Niles!" she said moving next o him.

"Niles, I'm not going to fire either one of you. It isn't my place to stand in the way of a budding relationship, so I won't. However, this cannot go unnoticed so, C.C. you are going to the meeting with the yodeling twins tomorrow instead of me and Niles, no paid weekend off."

"hmpf," they replied.

"Now clean up this mess and in the future please be more discrete. Enjoy the rest of your evening, but I expect you to be back for breakfast Niles. Goodnight," Max said, then turned and stormed up the stairs.

"Goodnight," they replied in unison.

They did as Maxwell said and cleaned up the kitchen. Niles picked up the fallen appliances and such while C.C. put the chairs back in order and threw away the ice-cream, placing the spoon in the sink. Then they collected the remaining articles of clothing and headed back to C.C.'s apartment.

"Look's like the surprise party went well," Billy said.

"Yep."

Once in C.C.'s apartment Niles poured them each a glass of wine. On the way to the couch Niles spotted a photo a C.C. and who he assumed to be her siblings. _I knew it,_ thought Niles,_ I knew she wasn't a natural blond._ Then he joined C.C. on the couch.

"I think Maxwell reacted surprisingly well," C.C. said taking a sip of wine.

"Well, he didn't fire us, so that's a good sign," Niles said taking a drink from his glass. C.C. placed hers on the coffee table and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Yes," she sighed happily. "Niles, I can't believe we found each other. I've never been happier."

"Me either," he said giving her a kiss.

"Hey Clorox, promise me we'll be together forever," C.C. said.

"Together forever brunette," Niles said.

Then he put his glass down, picked C.C. up and carried her into the bedroom.

And They Lived Happily, Insulting Each Other, Ever After


	3. Chapter 3

Blonds, Brits, Butlers, and a Brunette

Chapter 2

And they lived happily, insulting each other, ever after. Well, not exactly. It is now six years later. Sara died five years ago and the Sheffield household has become a sad place. Maggie is now 14, Brighton 10, and Gracie 6. Niles and C.C. had married 2 months after they got together, and divorced 4 years later. Both still work at the Sheffield home and maintain a semi-civil relationship for the sake of their 5 year old daughter Samantha.

Maxwell has just hired the newest in the line of nanny's, a door to door cosmetic saleswoman named, that's right, Fran Fine. He desperately needs a nanny to watch the children during the backer's party the following evening, so he decided to give the nasal voiced brunette from Flushing a chance. She was beautiful, slender, and dressed in short, tight, revealing clothing.

Niles was helping Fran move her belongings into her new room.

"Oy, this place is so big. I don't know if I'll ever get used to living here." Fran said dropping a suitcase on her bed.

"Now Miss Fine, you know that you are only here on a trial basis. There is no guarantee he will keep you on." Niles told her while placing several bags on the floor.

"You just wait Niles, once he sees me in action he won't be able to live with out me. Besides I've already moved my stuff in and I ain't moving it back out with out a U-haul and a cute moving man." she laughed and nudged his arm.

"Let's hope seeing you in action is the catalyst Mr. Sheffield needs to start moving on with his life and that seeing C.C. in action isn't the catalyst that makes you hightail it out of here without that cute moving man." he teased.

"What's a C.C.?" Fran asked.

"She's Mr. Sheffield's Public Relations person. Basically she handles the business end of things while he handles all of the theatrical things." he stated. He purposely didn't tell her C.C. was his ex-wife or that they had a daughter. She'd find out in due time. Besides, he didn't need her making an even bigger fool out of herself the first time she meets her.

"Oh, is she here now?" Fran asked.

He glanced at his watch. 3:05, she'd left to go pick up Samantha. She'd be back at 4.

"No, she'll be back in an hour, assuming her broom stick doesn't breakdown." he smirked. Fran hit him playfully on the arm.

"Boy, you really don't like her do you?" Fran asked as they headed downstairs to retrieve the rest of her things.

"We have a very unique relationship." he replied as they descended the stairs.

"Like Cat Woman and Batman?" Fran joked then picked up some more bags.

"Something like that." Niles replied, smirking at the image that created in his head. Then he picked up the remaining luggage and followed Fran back upstairs.

"This should be good," she mumbled to herself. "So, this backers party Mr. Sheffield's having tomorrow, where is it?"

"Here at the mansion of course." he answered cautiously. _She's a trouble maker this one. This ought to be fun, _he thought.

"Okay," she smiled and put down her belongings. "Thanks for the help Niles."

"Your welcome Miss Fine." Niles smiled. "Do you need anything else?"

"No, I think I'll catch the rest of Guiding Light and unpack later." she said turning for the door.

"Don't worry Miss Fine, I'm taping it." he said then left.

"Well in that case." she said and began unpacking.

Fran finished unpacking close to 4 so she popped downstairs and decided to watch the end of the show since the kids didn't get home till 4.

_On the television_

_Harley: (At the hospital she is crying) Frank, please don't die on me. I need my big brother. _

_Frank: (On a gurney, he's been shot) Don't worry sis, I don't plan on going anywhere._

_Rick: He's in good hands Harley._

_She nods and Rick wheels him away._

"Boy I hope that VCR works, I gotta know who shot him." She turns off the TV. "What am I saying, it's a soap opera I'm not gonna find out 'till like next month."

Fran goes to get up and she hears the door open. Samantha bounds in wearing her school uniform. Her long chestnut hair, with natural dark blond highlights is in a French braid. Fran walks over to the girl who is standing in the foyer.

"Hi there, you must be Grace." Fran said.

"I'm not Gracie, I'm Samantha." she smiled at Fran.

"Oh, well, are you sure you got the right house? The kids who live here are named Margaret, Brighton, and Grace. Although, you seem to know who Grace is." she said curiously.

"I come hear everyday. I know all three of them," she said wondering who this lady was.

"Samantha, who are you talking to?" C.C. asked coming in the door. She stopped momentarily when she saw Fran then moved quickly next to her daughter. "Who are you?"

"I'm Fran Fine, the new nanny." she said putting out her hand.

"Oh, I'm C.C. Babcock. I work for Maxwell's production company." she said not shaking Fran's hand, and Fran put it down. She bent down to Samantha, "Samantha go on into the kitchen and start your homework. Your father is probably in there with a snack for you. I'll come check on you in a little while."

"Ok mommy." she replied brightly, gave her mom a quick peck on the cheek and left.

"You're C.C.?" she said. "Niles told me about you, but he left out the part where the two of you have a daughter." she said in shock.

"Figures." she said as she left for the office, "That man is a sorry excuse for a handy wipe."

"Wow." she said turning to look after a departing C.C., "What have I gotten myself into?"

Just then the door opened again and the Sheffield children came into the house. Fran turned around to see the children go in all different directions, not even noticing her.

"Niles, I need you to buy me another rubber snake. Ms. Miller confiscated mine again." Brighton yelled as he headed toward the kitchen.

"Daddy, who's taking me to therapy?" Gracie yelled as she headed for the office.

"Stupid Jenny Jacobs, why does she get all the boys?" Maggie gripped as she went

upstairs.

"I've definitely got my work cut out for me here." Fran said placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head.

In the office

"Maxwell, what were you thinking hiring her?" C.C. said picking up some files.

"I was thinking I needed a nanny for tomorrow." he said leaning back in his chair. "She's only here on a trial basis. And besides, C.C., she's not Samantha's nanny."

"That's for sure." she said sitting down on the love seat. "That woman is not going to have any say in raising my child."

"Daddy," Grace said entering. "are you taking me to therapy again today?"

"No sweetheart, your new nanny is." Max stated. "Didn't you see her?"

"No, but there is a woman with a really short dress and big hair in he foyer." she said.

"That's her." C.C. said.

"Really?" questioned Grace.

"Yes." said Maxwell. "Come on I'll introduce you."

Maxwell left the office followed by Grace. When they reached the living room Fran was walking toward the kitchen.

"Ah, Ms. Fine there you are." Max said. "Margaret, Brighton come here!"

"Yeah dad?" Brighton asked as he and Maggie came in.

"Children I want you to meet your new nanny, Fran Fine." he said.

"Hello." she replied.

"Ms. Fine these are my children Margaret, Brighton, and Grace." he said pointing to each of them in turn. "I'll let you all get to know each other." he said and left.

"So, how's it going?" She asked sitting down in a chair.

Maggie grumbled off toward the office angrily. Brighton tried to say something, but when it wouldn't come out he took off upstairs.

"Let me go change and then you can take me to Dr. Bort's office." Grace said with a smile and skipped off.

Fran got up and went into the kitchen to talk to Niles.

"Ms. Fine is everything okay?" he asked when he spotted a shell shocked Fran lumbering in.

"Oh, I don't know Niles." she said sadly. "I don't think the children take me seriously.'

"What makes you say that? They've only just met you." he said turning to the stove to stir something.

"Well, Margaret stomped off, and Brighton couldn't even talk. He was too busy trying to put his eyes back in his head. Then there's Grace, she's already ordering me around."

"Ms. Fine they just need to get to know you." he said walking to the sub-zero.

"They're really nice Fran." Samantha chimed in. Then she went back to her bologna sandwich and her spelling workbook.

"That's another thing." she said walking over to the stove to stand next to Niles. "How come you didn't tell me you and Ms. Babcock had a daughter?" she whispered.

"I'm sorry Miss Fine. I thought if you knew you'd say something to C.C. that she'd take the wrong way and you'd get hurt." he said remorsefully in a whisper as well. "I love Samantha very much. It's her mother I'm ashamed of."

Fran nodded and glanced at Sammi. "How'd she get brown hair?"

"You actually think C.C.'s color is natural?" he asked and they both shared a small laugh.

"Ready to go Nanny Fine." Grace said bouncing over to the sub-zero and taking a pudding cup with a plastic spoon attached.

"Sweetie, call me Fran." she said following her out to the limo.

"Ok, then call me Gracie." she replied.

Meanwhile in the office Maggie was whining to Max.

"Dad, I'm too old to have a nanny." Maggie protested.

"Margaret, you are only 14." Max responded.

"Yeah, and other girls my age baby-sit, they don't get babysat." she told him.

"That's true Maxwell." C.C. said. "I'm the youngest and when I turned 13 my nanny was fired and I had to take care of myself."

"C.C. you're not helping." he said rubbing his temples

"Sorry." she said sarcastically and went back to the paper work in her hands.

"Are you seriously telling me that you would let Samantha take care of herself at 13 years old?" Max asked skeptically.

"No, but I would let her baby-sit, take on more responsibility. There is no way I would put her through what I went though." C.C. said.

"Alright Margaret, look, she's only here on a trial basis. I need someone to look after the three of you tomorrow night." he said firmly. "After that, if you still feel this way, maybe and I said maybe, I'll let you take a crack at watching your brother and sister."

"Thanks dad." she hugged him and left.

"Mmm, something smells fabulous." Fran said as she hung up their jackets.

"It's Niles cooking." Gracie smiled.

"Dinner is served." Niles announced as he stepped into the room.

Grace went in the dining room and took her place next to Samantha. C.C. was seated across from her daughter. Maggie was next to C.C. and Brighton next to Maggie. Maxwell was at the head of the table.

"Where does the nanny sit, and for that matter, where do you sit Niles?" Fran asked.

"It is not proper for the help to dine with the family. We are to dine in the kitchen," Niles said in his most proper tone.

"Let me get this straight, your daughter and ex-wife eat in here while you eat in the kitchen?" she questioned.

"Yes, Ms. Fine." he replied.

"Well that makes no sense what so ever." she reasoned. She then pulled two extra chairs to the table, one next to Gracie and the other across the table from Maxwell. She then proceeded to fix two plates, placing one at each of the table settings. Everyone stared at her as she pushed Niles to the seat across from Max, sat him down, and then took the empty seat next to Gracie.

"Ms. Fine, what do you think you are doing?" Maxwell asked.

"What? Rules are meant to be broken. Besides, your way is so anti-social." she said as everyone continued to look at her like she'd grown another head.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do Miss Fine, but I must follow the butlers code of ethics." he said standing up, placing the dish on the buffet, and returning to his usual spot. C.C. had at least half a dozen retorts for his last comment, but with Samantha right there refused to allow herself to say any of them.

"What ever you say Niles." Fran shrugged and began eating. Maxwell was about to say something, stopped, shook his head, and went back to his meal prompting the others to do so as well.

The next morning Fran was rounding up the children when C.C. and Samantha came in.

"Come on kids get your jackets on, we're going shopping!" Fran exclaimed.

C.C. groaned at the nasal voice. It was like nails on a chalkboard to her.

"Sammi, are you coming with us?" Gracie asked.

"No, she is going with Niles while he runs his errands." C.C. replied coolly then sighed. "Nanny Fine, if you can handle another child I'll be leaving Samantha with you tonight. There's no need to split up the girls."

"No problem." she assured.

Fran took a good look at little Samantha. She was about the same size as Gracie, perhaps a size smaller. Just then Niles came into the room to get his jacket. Fran bid adieu to the three and left with the Sheffield children. Niles retrieved his jacket and took his daughter's hand.

"Bye mommy." she called out as they left.

"Bye my little angel." C.C. called back then went to work.

Father and daughter strolled down the side walk hand in hand on the beautiful fall day toward the corner market. Niles smiled down at his little girl. She greatly resembled her mother with a few of his features easily noticeable. It wasn't quite clear yet who she acted more like, but it was only a matter of time until it was obvious.

"Daddy, guess what Chester did last night while we were sleeping." she asked excitedly.

"What?" he smiled.

"He chewed up mommy's new slippers. She was really mad this morning." she replied.

Niles couldn't help but laugh. He was the one who taught Chester to do that, back when they were married. C.C. would give him hell if she ever found out. Not to mention how funny it was that a dog was Maxwell's idea of the perfect birthday present for C.C..

"What's so funny daddy?" she asked as she looked up at him strangely.

"I taught Chester to do that, but don't tell mommy, she won't think it's so funny." he said.

"Ok." she chirped.

In Queens Fran took the kids to Danny's Parisian Brides for Less to shop for party clothes.

"Nanny…" Maggie started and Fran shot her a look. "…uh Fran you do know we aren't invited tonight, don't you?"

"Look Margaret…"

"It's Maggie, Fran. The only people who call me Margaret are my teachers, dad, and Niles." she said.

"Well, what does Ms. Babcock call you?" She asked.

"The big one." she replied.

"What?"

"I'm the big one, Brighton is the boy, and Gracie is the little one." she replied.

"Boy, that dame has some issues. Maggie why don't you go browse the racks over there and I'll be along in a minute." Fran told her.

Maggie walked over to a rack of pale colored dresses and started looking. Fran walked over to her friend Val who was working the counter.

"I can't believe your working for Maxwell Sheffield!" Val exclaimed.

"I know, here I brought pictures." she said handing them over to Val.

"Ooh, this place is fabulous. Mr. Sheffield is such a hunk. Who are they?" She asked pointing to a photo.

"That's the butler, Niles. The blond is Mr. Sheffield's business associate Ms. Babcock, she's also Niles' ex-wife," Fran said.

"You're kidding." Val gasped.

"Nope, and the girl is their daughter Samantha." Fran sighed. "I don't know Val, I don't think this we'll be as easy as I thought. That one (pointing to Maggie) has no personality, this one (pointing to Gracie who's dancing around with a veil on her head) has multiple personalities and Brighton is a little prankster." Fran said.

"I know I couldn't handle it." Val told her.

"You couldn't even keep your goldfish alive for an hour Val." she pointed out.

"They don't live very long anyway Fran." she huffed. Fran rolled her eyes and went to go help the children pick out party clothes.

That evening Samantha came into Gracie's room while Fran was doing her hair.

"Hey Gracie, do you wanna play Barbie's?" Samantha asked.

"I can't, I'm getting ready for the party." she replied.

"You're going to mommy and Max's party?" Samantha asked surprised.

"Yep." she smiled. Fran finished the last curl and Gracie hopped off the chair, "See, Fran did my hair and I got a new party dress."

"What am I supposed to do while you're at the party?" Sammi asked sadly.

"Sweetie, you're coming too." Fan said.

"But I don't have a new party dress." she noted.

"Yes you do." Fran smiled. She walked over to Gracie's closet and pulled out two dresses. "Pink for Gracie, and purple for you. I hope you don't mind that they're the same."

"Thanks Fran!" Sammi exclaimed and gave Fran a hug.

"Oo-oh, you're welcome Sammi. Now do you girls think you can put on your dresses in here while I go check on Maggie and Brighton?"

"Yeah!" they shouted in unison.

"Ok, I'll be right back." she said as she glided out.

Fran walked down the hall and poked her head in Brighton's room after a quick knock.

"Looking Good B." Fran smiled.

"B?" Brighton asked.

"Yeah, I think it sounds better than Brighton, don't you?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it does." Brighton replied.

"I'm good." she said with a wink. "Remember B, NO tricks."

"You have my word Fran." Brighton said raising his right hand as if he were taking an oath.

"Okay." she said a pranced to Maggie's room and peeked in after another quick knock. "You look beautiful Maggie. Like a shiksa goddess."

"Thanks Fran." Maggie smiled as she turned around in front of the mirror again.

"I mean it. Let me make sure the girls are dressed and Sammi's hair is done and we're all set." she said and headed back toward Gracie's room when she heard yelling.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" Gracie yelled.

"What's going on in here?" Fran asked as she bolted back in.

"Sammi zipped my hair in the zipper and wouldn't stop when I told her it hurt." Gracie sniffed and wiped her tears.

"Aww, come here sweetie." she said. Gracie walked over and Fran gently tugged town the zipper, removed her hair and re-zipped it. "There, don't you two look pretty. Sammi how do you want your hair done?"

"Like mommy's!" she exclaimed.

"And how does you mommy have her hair done?" Fran asked

"She parted it on the side and used her straightener to make it smooth and shiny." Sammi said running her fingers through her hair and smiling.

"That I can do." Fran smiled. "Come here."

Ten minutes later they were all waiting at the top of the stairs to go down to the party. Fran began to descend the stairs and when the pianist caught sight of her he stopped what he was playing to play lady in red. All eyes turned to see her come down the stairs. Max and C.C. groaned and headed for the stairs to meet Fran. Niles smiled and shook his head before joining them.

"Miss Fine, what are doing?" asked an exasperated Max.

"I'm frying chicken. What does it look like I'm doing? I'm coming to the party. The kids are so excited!"

"The children aren't invited." C.C. said through clenched teeth.

Just then Sammi and Gracie came walking down the stairs.

"Do you like our party dresses?" Sammi asked.

"Yes, they're very pretty." Niles supplied not wanting Max or C.C. to say anything to upset the girls.

"Loehman's 20 off," Gracie said with a smile.

"She'll never shop retail again." Fran chuckled.

"Dad," Brighton said stepping onto the landing.

"Brighton, very dashing. No pranks tonight." Max said with a sigh. He was outnumbered and decided to let his kids stay.

"Best behavior." Brighton promised.

Max clasped him on the shoulder and did a quick pat down for safety. Just then someone softly cleared her throat and all heads in the foyer turned to see Maggie descending the stairs in her black gown with a blue collar.

"My God, I'd forgotten how much she looks like her mother." Max marveled as his eldest child joined the group.

"I think she kinda looks like Miss Babcock with that hairdo." she whispered to Niles as she looked from one blond to the other. Niles too looked from one to the other and saw the slight similarity. He shrugged in response knowing Maggie was not possibly C.C.'s because C.C. didn't start working at the house till Maggie was eight. Not mention C.C. wasn't a natural blond.

"You look beautiful Margaret." Max said and Mags just smiled.

"Maxwell, you're not actually letting your children come to the party are you?" C.C. asked trying to remain calm.

"C.C., they're already here. We might as well let them stay. Besides, Miss Fine is here. She'll keep them in line." Max said with more confidence than he felt.

"Please mommy!" Sammi pleaded as she tugged on C.C.'s skirt.

Looking down into those baby blues, so clearly inherited from Niles, she couldn't deny her daughter anything. Much like she could never deny Niles anything during their marriage. She had to admit Samantha looked adorable in her purple dress and C.C.'s hairdo. It was like looking at an old photograph of herself. She sighed.

"Alright you can stay, but please sweetie, stay out of trouble." C.C. told her.

"Yay!" The two youngest girls cheered.

Maxwell led the group back into the party and proceeded to the stairs in front of the piano. C.C. and the children followed while Niles and Fran stood off to the side.

"Good evening everyone and thank you for coming. I'd like to start off by introducing you to my children Margaret, Brighton, and Grace." Max said proudly, pointing to each in turn.

"I'd also like to introduce you to my daughter Samantha." C.C. said happily as she pushed her way in front of Max and his kids.

The guests oohed and ahhed at the four children standing there with their proud parents. Once the quests quieted down Max and C.C. parted from the children to work the room. That's when the whispers started.

Niles was collecting his tray from a nearby table to refill drinks when two of the backers walked by engrossed in their conversation.

"I heard she married a servant." the older of the two whispered.

"A strong independent woman like that? No way." the younger one glared in disbelief.

Niles glared at the men for a brief second before beginning his rounds. No doubt C.C. would be in need of a little liquid relaxation.

As he made his way around the moderately size room the whispers continued.

"Arthur Van Lher told me he ran out on her after the baby was born. Tried to get his filthy servant hands on her money." a balding gentleman whispered to his confidant.

"Supposedly he only wanted her because of her social standing and genetics. You know, to produce an heir who wouldn't have to scrub toilets." A short round man said with a nod.

"I heard she wasn't in her right mind."

"He forced her into marriage."

"Rumor has it he blames the poor dear for the disintegration of their marriage."

"The poor child is a pawn."

"They're both just using her. There's no love, but can you really blame them? A child, a family is a lot of work."

By the time the party was winding down Niles was ready to bash several of the backers with his tray. C.C. new nothing of the rumors and whisperings that were going on.

He glanced over at her where she and Max stood schmoozing one of the remaining three backers. She was so in her element. A champagne class in one hand, the other placed lightly on the man's forearm as she laughed her one of a kind laugh in response to what ever had just been said.

She was oblivious. She had to be or she would have tackled several backers to the ground in defense of her and Samantha's good names by now. All three, Max, Fran and C.C., were.

Niles sighed and looked over to the other side of the room where Gracie and Sammi were playing tag and laughing. Brighton had taken to his Game Boy and was slouched in a chair. Maggie's presence was absent at the moment.

What was he going to do? The first thing he needed to do was get through the rest of the party without harming anyone. Then he could go to C.C.

"Oh Niles, isn't this party just the greatest!" Fran's voice pierced his thoughts. "And aren't these guys just fabulous!"

"Yeah, just fabulous." was his sarcastic reply.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." he shook his head and walked toward the kitchen.

Fran just stared after him completely baffled.

After the final quests left the party Fran and C.C. went upstairs to tuck Brighton and the two youngest in. Max went to put the newly acquired checks in his wall safe while Niles cleaned up, still seething.

Maggie and Eddie broke apart when they heard footsteps approaching. They ducked behind the table and Eddie wiped the lipstick away. Once Max had his back to them they snuck in the door to the hall, said a quick good night and parted ways.

The next morning Niles was setting the table for breakfast with a sour mood that was out of character for him. Although he had calmed a bit from the night before he was still furious at the things those snooty rich men said about him, his daughter, and even C.C.

He hadn't had a chance to talk to C.C. last night. By the time he'd finished cleaning up and put the dishes in the dishwasher she'd left. How was he suppose to break this to her? His thoughts came to an abrupt end as Fran entered.

"Good morning!" she smiled.

"Good morning Miss Fine." he smiled back.

Maxwell and the children followed her in.

"Daddy!" Sammi squealed running into his arms.

"Good morning my little princess." he cooed lifting her up for a hug. Then he gently placed her at the table and served breakfast.

They all ate and talked of the party while they cleaned their plates.

"I told you having the kids there would be a good idea." Fran said happily.

"And you were right. I think out investments increased two-fold last night. Of course C.C. could tell you for sure." Max said taking a bite of his egg.

"I had a great time." Maggie added.

"I thought it was boring." Brighton frowned poking at his plate.

"I had fun." Grace chirped.

"Me too." Sammi added.

"Aww, you girls were perfect angels last night." Fran told them before tuning back to Max. "Some of those guys, who ha! Are any of them single?"

Niles grimaced in disgust. She may only be a simple girl from Queens, but she was way too good for those slime balls.

"Hello, Hello!" came C.C.'s familiar greeting as she entered the room.

"Hi mommy." Sammi said, mouth full of waffle.

"Good morning sweetie." C.C. giggled. "Don't talk with your mouthful silly."

"C.C., we made more than enough money to make this show a huge success." Max beamed as he led her to the office.

Later on Niles was in the kitchen preparing dinner. C.C. and Maxwell had been confined to the office all day making preparations for the show. He hadn't yet had a chance to talk to her. He closed the refrigerator door when lo and behold, the subject of his thoughts walked in.

"Niles, is there any coffee left?" she asked placing her mug on the counter.

"You have eyes. Look for yourself." he retorted.

She glared her "you infuriating butler" glare at him before glancing down to catch sight of the empty coffee pot. With a groan of annoyance she placed her mug in the sink and retrieved a bottle of water from the fridge. She was about to head back to the office when Niles stopped her.

"C.C. can we put aside the attitudes for a few minutes and have a civil conversation?" Niles asked her.

"Why not? After the day I've had I could use a change of scenery." she shrugged.

He sat down at the table and motioned for her to join him. He looked at her, unsure of how to broach the subject. After hesitating for a few seconds he just blurted it out.

"The backers at the party last night were saying awful things about you, Samantha, and me behind your back." he inhaled sharply and waited for the impending explosion.

C.C. sat there momentarily and he could see the anger building in her eyes.

"What were they saying?" She asked through gritted teeth.

"Where do I begin?" he asked. "For starters, 'supposedly he only wanted her because of her social standing and genetics. You know, to produce an heir who wouldn't have to scrub toilets,' and 'I heard she wasn't in her right mind,' oh and my favorite 'They're both just using her. There's no love, but can you really blame them? A child, a family is a lot of work.' That's just the tip of the ice berg."

C.C. looked like she was about to murder someone with her bare hands.

"They said those things! They actually said those things!" she yelled. "If I ever, EVER see any of those dirt bags again I'll hit them were it hurts."

A mischievous smile crossed her lips as she got up to leave. The last thing he heard was her infamous cackle as she made her way back to the office.

Over the next couple of days Fran noticed a change between the ex's. They didn't seem to be fighting as much, and they went out of their way to spend extra time with Sammi. Maybe there was still something between them? She was making it her mission to find out.

"Miss Babcock can I talk to you a minute?" Fran asked prancing into the office.

"Nanny Fine we're very busy." C.C. said.

"It'll only take a minute. I just wanted to ask if I could take you shopping to spice up your wardrobe?" Fran inquired.

"My wardrobe doesn't need any spicing up, Thank you." she replied. "It is the perfect wardrobe for a respected business woman."

"But your cloths are some frumpy and unflattering. How do you ever expect to get a man?" she asked.

"I have more important things to worry about." she said. Besides, dressing like Fran wasn't going to help her reputation with the backers.

Fran decided to try a different approach. Knowing what she knew about C.C., she won't turn down a challenge.

"That's okay. You probably couldn't pull off a look like mine." Fran said.

"I could too." she told her.

"Prove it." Fran challenged her. "Come try on one of my outfits."

"You're on." C.C. said getting up and heading out the door followed by Fran. Max just sat back and rubbed his temples.

Up in Fran's room C.C. was pawing through Fran's wardrobe.

"No, no, no, God no…" she said shoving cloths aside. "No, no, not in this life time or any other, no, no, no, n…oh wait this might work."

C.C. emerged from the closet with a skin tight, purple tank top with criss cross straps and one of Fran's many leather mini skirts.

"You, in a mini skirt?" Fran said in shock.

"It was this or jeans, and wealthy socialites don't wear jeans." she said with an air of superiority.

Fran rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed. Not wanting to see more of C.C. than need be she picked up a nearby magazine and read.

"There. I think I look quite stunning." C.C. said turning in front of the mirror.

"Wow, you look AMAZING." Fran said, her jaw nearly on the floor. There's no way Niles will be able to resist her, Fran thought.

"We've gotta go show the guys." Fran said with a smile before taking C.C.'s hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Nanny Fine!" she screamed in protest.

"Niles, Mr. Sheffield, look how gorgeous Ms. Babcock is!" Fran exclaimed dragging her in the room.

Neither man could take their eyes off of her. The top, tight, low cut, and showing off a nice bit of cleavage, fit as if it were designed just for her. Though the chest would be stretched out too much for Fran to ever wear again, no doubt. The skirt hung almost loosely around her waist, as if it were too big, while clinging to her curvy hips. Not to mention the nice expanse of her legs being shown off.

Fran glanced from the guys to C.C. and wondered if this had worked too well. Max looked like he wanted to devour her. A quick glance at Niles as he inched his feather duster slowly downward gave her part of the answer she was seeking. The fact that C.C. was only looking at Niles gave her the other half. They still loved each other.

"Mommy, I…" Sammi stopped upon seeing her mother's outfit. "Mommy, what are you wearing?!"

"I borrowed one of Nanny Fine's outfits for a few minutes to prove a point." she said trying to bend down to her daughter's height, but the skirt wasn't having it. However, the guys were highly enjoying the view. "Do you like it?"

"No, it's not for you mommy unless it's for Halloween." she shook her head. "I like it better on Fran."

The other adults were trying to no avail to contain their laughter. C.C. turned her head to glare at them. Her icy stare while in Fran's cloths only made them laugh harder. She shook her head and turned back to her daughter. She took her daughters hand and led her to the couch and sat down with her.

"Thank you for being honest with me Samantha. I'm very happy I'm raising a wonderful little girl." she smiled stroking her hair. Sammi gave her a quick hug. "Now what did you come in here to tell me?"

"Gracie and I are making crowns so we can play princess, but I can't get the jewels to stick to mine." she said looking up at her mother with puppy dog eyes.

"Let me change and I'll come help you." C.C. smiled.

"Ok!" she chirped and skipped off to continue working on her crown.

C.C. stood up casting one last glare at the others in the room and headed back to Fran's room with Fran not far behind.

Friday rolled around again and Fran was in full scheming mode. She had a plan to get Niles and C.C. alone together, hoping that it would get them to hash things out and get back together.

"Mr. Sheffield," Fran said as she sauntered in. "I was thinking we could take the kids to Chuck E. Cheese tonight. It would be a great bonding experience."

"I don't know Miss Fine. All those loud games, and the messes and the greasy pizza. Not to mention all of the germ infested children running amuck." Max grimaced.

"Oh, it's not that bad. Besides, the children love it and the food is delicious." Fran retorted.

"Alright, I suppose I could use some bonding time with my children." Max agreed.

"Maxwell, I thought you and I were going out to dinner tonight." C.C. asked.

"Nathaniel cancelled our dinner meeting remember?"

"But I thought we'd still go." She replied.

"I've already had Niles cancel the reservations. Besides I'd rather spend the evening with my children," he told her.

"That's the spirit!" Fran smiled while C.C. sulked. Then turned to C.C. "And we'll take Sammi with us too. If that's alright Miss Babcock."

"I don't know Nanny Fine. A place like that just doesn't seem safe." C.C. said.

"Mr. Sheffield and I will be there. Nothings going to happen to her." Fran reassured her.

"Well, she has been begging me to take her ever since she saw the blasted commercial on TV." C.C. said. "There's no way I would ever set foot in there. I guess it would be alright."

"Great! I'll go tell the kids." she said bouncing out of the room.

"Yay!" the two little girls shouted in unison while jumping up and down. Their princess crowns barely staying on their heads.

"Can I wear my crown?" Gracie asked.

"Sure sweetheart." Fran replied.

"Cool, I can win some prizes and impress the ladies." Brighton said.

"In your dreams toad breath." Maggie retorted. "Fran, I'm too old for Chuck E. Cheese."

"I heard Eddie just got a job there." Fran confided to her.

"I'm in. Let's go." Maggie said heading for the closet.

"Alright kids, get your coats." Fan instructed. "Oh and Niles, don't worry about dinner for you and Miss Babcock. It's all taken care of."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I ordered in from Fung Lums." she replied. "Mr. Sheffield!"

"I coming Miss Fine." he replied rubbing his ears as he came into the living room followed by C.C.

"Samantha, I want you to be mommy's little princess tonight. Ok?" C.C. told her.

"Daddy's too." Niles chimed in.

"Ok, mommy. Ok, daddy," she smiled hugging them both. "Can I wear my crown? Gracie is."

"Sure." C.C. said.

After everyone had left C.C. turned to Niles.

"So, what are you cooking for us tonight?" she asked.

"I'm not. Miss Fine took the liberty of ordering out." he informed her. "I'll let you know when it's arrived."

With a quick nod C.C. was off to the office. Niles sat down on the couch and flipped on the TV. His work was done for the day so he kicked back to watch the soaps he recorded earlier.

Sometime later, the closing credits had just rolled by, the doorbell rang. Niles paid the deliveryman and collected the two bags from him. He walked to the office on his way to the dining room.

"C.C. dinner's arrived." he told her.

"It's about time. I'm starving." she said following him out of the office.

When they entered the dining room they were shocked. The table was set for two and the room was lit only by candlelight. A tape player sat on the buffet oddly silent. Niles placed the bags on the table then pressed rewind on the tape player. Once it was finished he pressed play and soft music filled the room.

"Miss Fine's not so subtle attempt to bring us together again." Niles mused.

"That woman never stops." C.C. said agitatedly. "I guess we might as well make the best of it."

C.C. sat down and reached for one of the bags. Niles was a bit shocked at first, but soon found himself joining her at the table. They ate their meal and managed to maintain a fairly civil conversation.

"Samantha was really excited about going to Chuck E. Cheese. Why I don't know." C.C. said as an attempt to break the ice.

"She really is just the sweetest little girl." Niles smiled. "How she got that way with us as parents I'll never understand."

C.C. couldn't help but laugh. Samantha's attitude was nothing like her parents, yet anyway.

"Niles, I'd forgotten how well we can get along." she smiled.

"Yes, It's been a long time since we've just talked." he nodded.

C.C. noticed the sudden sadness in Niles face and realized hers depicted the same.

"Hey Windex, I need a refill." she smiled handing her glass to him.

"Ever heard of manners brunette." he smiled as he retrieved her glass.

The rest of the meal went by rather quietly. Both were afraid of saying something to ruin the mood. C.C. had finished her meal and was about to leave, but Niles wasn't ready for the moment to end. He sat thinking for a moment before the soft music penetrated his mind. That was it.

"C.C., would you care to dance?" Niles asked, standing to extend his arm to her.

"Why not." she smiled taking his hand. She was such a sucker for those blue eyes.

As they swayed gently to the melody filling the room they felt as if they'd gone back in time. Being in each others arms like that felt just as right as it had when they were together. Try as she might C.C. couldn't avoid being sucked back in and moved to rest her head on his shoulder. Niles smiled and pulled her closer. It had been over a year since the divorce was finalized, but it felt like they had been dancing together only yesterday.

"Can you believe we've been divorced for a little more than a year now?" Niles sighed.

"So much has changed, and at the same time nothing has." C.C. mused.

"You know, it's funny. I can barely even remember why we decided to divorce in the first place." he chuckled.

"What!" she howled in outrage as she broke free of his grasp.

She stormed angrily back to the office as Niles stood in shock.

"What just happened?" he asked the empty room.

Niles shrugged and decided to clean up. He turned off the music, blew out the candles, and cleared the table. He was nearly finished loading the dishwasher when he dropped a glass and it shattered.

"Oh, bloody hell." Niles groused closing the dishwasher.

He swept up the broken glass and emptied it in the waste basket. Walking back toward the table to sit down he noticed a large shard of glass under the table. Grumbling he pulled out the chairs and got under the table to retrieve it. He turned around to get back up and saw a familiar carving.

"I'd forgotten about that." he said.

He put the glass on the table, scanned the ground for any more shards, then laid down to look at the drawing. There in the wood on the underside of the table was a heart. In side the heart was written Niles and CC. He smiled at the memories that small, simple carving brought back.

Niles had been lying there for some time when the soft clacking of heels and the gentle movement of the door alerted Niles to his ex-wife's presence. C.C. had calmed down a bit since dinner, but was still angry with him. She had come to get a ginger ale to settle her stomach because the Chinese food wasn't agreeing with her. She stopped when she saw him under the table.

"What are you doing Niles?" C.C. asked with a smirk.

"Come here." he motioned her over with a smile.

She walked over to the table and laid down next to him. He pointed to the carving and she looked up. When she saw it she smiled.

"I can't believe I forgot about that. That night was one of the best of my life." she said as she looked at Niles tenderly.

"I'll certainly never forget it. Yet it seems this detail has slipped through the cracks of our memories." he sighed.

"It seems so." C.C. said before yawning and rolling toward Niles instinctively.

Niles couldn't help but smile. She looked so sweet and innocent. Just like the last time they'd fallen asleep under the table. Niles felt his lids becoming heavy and began to fall asleep.

"What was in that food Miss Fine ordered?" he wondered.

Instinctively he reached for C.C. and pulled her into his arms before he completely fell asleep. They slept there for a couple of hours before Fran, Max and the kids arrived home. Sammi and Gracie ran into the kitchen to get a drink with Fran and Max hot on their heels.

"Girls, its time for bed." Fran said following them into the kitchen.

"But we're thirsty." Gracie whined.

"Go upstairs and I'll bring it right up." she told them.

The nodded and ran up the back steps. Fran turned to say something to Max and was puzzled to see him standing with his mouth agape. She followed his gaze and saw the sleeping couple under the table. She too stood with her mouth agape. After a few moments Max composed himself.

"Well, at least the kitchen is in one piece this time." he joked.

"What do you mean, this time?" Fran asked coming out of her shock.

"Let's just say this isn't the first time I've come home to find them asleep under the table." he said.

"Really? What happened before?" Fran asked deeply curious.

"Miss Fine it was a very awkward moment." he said moving to the sink to fill up two glasses for the girls. "I'm not sure they'd want me to share it."

"Please!" she begged.

"Alright, but keep quiet. We don't want to wake them." he warned her. "Sara, Margaret and I had just returned from the theater. C.C. was supposed to come too, but she said something had come up…"

"Yeah, Niles." she laughed, he blushed.

"Miss Fine please." he admonished her. "As I was saying. We had just arrived home. Margaret was so happy. It was the first time we took her and she loved it."

"Getting off track." she said.

"Sorry." he began to walk upstairs as Fran followed. She turned off the lights on the way out. "She went into the kitchen for a drink and came running out frightened because she thought someone had broken in. Sara and I came in and the kitchen was a mess. The chairs were overturned and many of the items in the kitchen had been knocked to the floor. I even believe there was an ice cream carton on the table."

"Really?" she asked completely enthralled.

"Yes, and they were asleep under the table much like they are now, except they were undressed and covered with the blanket from the couch. Niles and C.C.'s clothe…come to think of it only Niles clothes were in the kitchen. C.C. excused herself from the room wrapped in the blanket and returned in her trench coat." he mused.

"Sounds like someone surprised her man eau natural." she winked.

"Miss Fine will you please stop that." he said firmly.

"Sorry." she smiled. "So what did you do?"

"I banged on the table to wake them up. I told them very sternly that I wouldn't stand in their way, but their behavior was inappropriate. I punished them and stormed off to bed."

"Wow." she said and followed him into Gracie's room.

Gracie and Sammi were both in Gracie's bed under the covers. Max gave them each a glass of water. Once they were finished he tucked them in and both he and Fran gave them each a kiss on the forehead. They checked on Maggie and Brighton to make sure they were both in bed then went to their respective rooms.

Sunlight steamed in through the small window in the kitchen door. C.C. tried to roll over, but found she couldn't. She slowly opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her bed. She lifted her head and saw that Niles was still asleep and his arms were around her. She heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Niles." she shook him. "Niles wake up, someone's coming."

"hmm, what?" he asked drowsily.

"Someone's coming Pine-Sol." she spat.

Samantha came bounding down the back steps. She was making her way to the fridge when she heard noises coming from the table. She walked around the island and saw her parents.

"Mommy, daddy, what are you doing under the table?" she asked joining them.

"Uh….um…" C.C. stammered.

"Sweetheart look up." Niles directed her and she listened. "Do you see that heart there? Can you read what it says?"

"It says Niles and C.C. That's you and mommy!" she exclaimed.

"Right, I wrote that years ago. Your mother and I had forgotten about it until last night. We were looking at it and talking, when we must have fallen asleep." he explained to her.

"Oh, ok." she smiled.

"Samantha, this will be our fun little secret okay." C.C. smiled.

"Yay! A secret!" she cheered then turned to Niles. "Daddy, I'm hungry."

"Okay, let me get changed and I'll make breakfast." he chuckled.

The trio made their way out from under the table. Niles seated Sammi at the table and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and C.C. did the same.

"I'll be back after I shower and change." C.C. said. "I'll bring Samantha some fresh clothes."

"Alright." Niles replied and the two parted ways.

They tried to avoid each other as much as possible the rest of the weekend. Neither wanted to talk about what had happened the other night. Monday came and the children went off to school like any other Monday morning. This Monday would be different. It would be the catalyst for many things.

Fran and Niles were sitting at the kitchen table talking over an afternoon snack.

"Niles you and Miss Babcock have been very distant lately, what happened?" she inquired.

"Nothing, she's just been under a lot of pressure lately, and so have I." he replied with a gentle shrug of his shoulders.

"If you say so." she said. Fran got up and placed her mug in the sink before leaving. "I'll just find out on my own."

In the office Max and C.C. were getting some paperwork in order for the new show. C.C. was trying to focus on her work, but her mind kept wandering to the other night. Everything about Niles felt so right to her.

"…Don't you think C.C.? C.C.? C.C., are you listening?" Max asked trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh, sorry Maxwell. What were you saying?" she asked coming back to reality.

"I said, don't you think we should hire Jonathan Burrels to manage the stage crew? He has excellent credentials." Max said repeating himself.

"Yes, that sounds like a fabulous idea." C.C. smiled.

"Are you alright? You went somewhere a minute ago, but I'm not sure where." He asked concerned.

"I'm fine, really." she assured him.

"Miss Babcock, what's going on with you and Niles?" Fran asked bouncing into the room in typical Fran style.

"Not that it's any of your business, but there is nothing going on between us." she replied angrily. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to go pick up my daughter."

C.C. stormed out of the office to her BMW and went to pick up Sammi. After school the children waited outside on the playground for their rides. Sammi and Gracie would meet on the monkey bars until C.C. came to get Sammi, then Gracie would wait for the limo to pull up and she'd go home. Today though Gracie sat alone. Samantha never showed up which worried Gracie. Something was wrong.

C.C. parked her car and headed toward the monkey bars. She became worried and scared when she spotted a very sad Gracie sitting alone.

"Where's Samantha?" C.C. asked.

"I haven't seen her today. We don't see each other until the monkey bars. I thought maybe she was home sick." Gracie replied.

"No, she came to school. She must be inside." C.C. said trying to fight down her panic and fear before practically running into the school.

C.C. went straight to Sammi's classroom. Mrs. Fielding was tidying up the room a bit when C.C. came barging in. Gracie stayed in the hallway and watched.

"Miss Babcock, what are you doing here?" Paulette Fielding asked a bright smile on her face.

"Have you seen Samantha?" C.C. asked her panic barely in check.

"She wasn't feeling well after lunch so she took her belongings and went to the nurse to call you. I had assumed you came and got her." Paulette said, her smile turning into a look of concern.

"Does it look like I came and got her?!" C.C. bellowed her panic and fear completely taking over.

"Calm down Miss Babcock, I'm sure she's still here somewhere." Paulette said stroking C.C.'s arm comfortingly. "I'll take you to the office and we'll call her down, alright?"

C.C. nodded and let Mrs. Fielding lead her down the hallway. Gracie, having overheard the conversation, ran to the nurses office hoping to find some answers.

"Britney, would you call Samantha Babcock to the office for me?" Paulette asked the secretary. "She's scurried off somewhere and frightened her mother half to death."

"No problem." Britney replied. "Samantha Babcock to the office, Samantha Babcock to the office. Your mother is here."

Paulette sat down with C.C., who was now near hysterics, and waited. Meanwhile Gracie snuck into the nurse's office unnoticed and searched around. It was dark and empty. She noticed that Nurse Beverly's suede jacket was still hung on the coat rack. Finding this odd she climbed up on a chair and grabbed it. She turned to head to the office when she noticed something shiny under one of the beds. She walked over and picked it up. It was Sammi's princess crown. Gracie wanted to cry, but instead ran full force toward the office.

Samantha had still not shown up and with every minute that passed C.C. became more hysterical. Paulette was about to go searching for her when Gracie came running in out of breath.

"Mrs. Fielding…look what…I found…in Nurse Beverly's…office," Gracie said holding out the coat.

"Beverly never leaves with out this. It's her most prized possession. I think it's ugly." Paulette said examining the garment.

"Miss Babcock," Gracie said cautiously, "I found this too."

C.C. gasped in horror at the sight of the crown.

"My baby," she cried and snatched the crown, clutching it to her chest.

"I'm calling the police." Paulette said turning to the phone. She stopped and turned to Gracie. "Grace, your brother and sister are probably waiting for you. You should go before they start to worry."

"Okay." she said. "Sammi will be alright Miss Babcock."

Gracie sighed sadly and walked toward the playground. Mrs. Fielding called the police. At first they said they couldn't do anything for 24 hours, but she explained it appeared Samantha had been abducted. They said they would send someone right over.

"Miss Babcock, is there someone you want me to call? Samantha's father perhaps?" Paulette asked.

"Oh my God, Niles. I need to call Niles." she said, Paulette's words causing her to remember him.

"I'll call him for you." she offered. "What's his number?"

"It's the Sheffield mansion. He's the butler." C.C. replied.

Paulette nodded and made the call.

"Sheffield residence." Niles answered the phone.

"May I speak with Niles?" she asked.

"This is he."

"I'm Mrs. Fielding, Samantha's teacher. Miss Babcock asked me to call you. She wants you to come down to the school."

"Why?"

"I don't know how to tell you this, but Samantha is missing. We think she's been abducted."

"WHAT!"

"I'm sorry to half to tell you that."

"I'm on my way."

He didn't need to be asked twice. He hung up the phone and was in the Aston-Martin in record time leaving a very confused Fran behind. No sooner had he left than the children arrived home.

"Sammi's missing, Sammi's missing!" chorused the three voices.

"What! Oh my God. No wonder Niles was burning rubber," she said in shock.

When Niles arrived at the school the police were already there questioning C.C. and Mrs. Fielding. He arrived to find C.C. now nearly catatonic. He sat down and gathered her in his arms.

"What happened. Where is my daughter?" Niles asked angrily.

"From what we gathered so far it appears she was kidnapped by the school nurse. Grace Sheffield found the nurse's coat and your daughter's crown." the officer pointed to C.C.'s arms where she was still clutching it like a life preserver, "in the nurse's office. The log book says that Samantha was picked up at 1:20 this afternoon."

"She wasn't. C.C. and I were both at the Sheffield home all day. As were Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine." Niles informed the officer.

"Who?" the other officer in the room asked

"My employer and his nanny." Niles replied.

Do any of you have a recent photo of Samantha?" the first officer asked.

Niles got out Samantha's school picture and handed it to the officer.

"We have all of the information we need. We'll keep you up to date. The best thing you can do right now is go home and if any of you think of anything else, however insignificant, let us know. We'll find her." the office assured them.

Niles took C.C. back to the mansion, leaving her BMW at the school. C.C. continued on in her catatonic state. Max, Fran, and even the kids helped Niles try to bring her out of it. Nothing worked so they decided to take a break and hope she would snap herself out of it. No one did any work the rest of the day and Fran ordered in for dinner. C.C. spent the night in one of the bedrooms, still catatonic.

The next afternoon the two officers came by with some new information. Everyone gathered in the living room. Niles assured the officers it was alright for them to be there and he hoped this would get C.C. to snap out of it.

"Beverly Zane, the school nurse, lost her daughter, Mallory, a year and a half ago in a sledding accident. Her daughter would be the same age as Samantha if she were alive. Since the accident Ms. Zane has been on anti-depressants and seeing a psychiatrist twice a week. When we searched her home we found pictures and files on several children from the school. They were all from the two kindergarten classes, Mrs. Fielding's class and Ms. Gordon's class. They all have similar physical appearances to Mallory, blue eyes, dark hair, and the like. See?" the officer held out Mallory's picture and Sammi's picture and the two did look similar. "We think she's off her meds and in her mental state thinks she can replace her daughter with yours."

"What are you going to do?" Niles asked.

"We have a unit stationed out side her apartment here, we have road blocks set up, we have faxed both your daughter's photo and Ms. Zane's to the surrounding counties, and we notified the police department in Jersey where she used to live. They have units watching her old home. We'll catch them." he explained.

"Thank you." Niles said.

"No problem. I made a copy of the information we have uncovered so far. I'll leave it with you." the second officer said and they left.

Niles sighed and slumped back on the couch. He glanced forlornly at C.C. This whole thing was a nightmare. Then he noticed the look on C.C.'s face changed.

"C.C.?"

She had heard what the officer's said. Somehow knowing all of the men they had looking for her daughter, and how far they had come already made her feel a little better. She started to come out of her catatonia.

"Niles?" C.C. said weekly. "Niles what happened?"

She looked down at the crown in her hands, no one could pry it from her, and it all came rushing back. She started to cry and Niles held her close and let her. Once she had calmed down he took the crown from her gently and placed it on the coffee table beside the file.

"The two lead officers were just here. They had some new information. I'll tell you over a late lunch. You need to eat something. You'll be no good to anyone if you collapse of hunger." he told her.

She nodded. "I need to freshen up first."

She walked over to the downstairs bathroom and Niles headed for the kitchen, taking the file with him. The Sheffield's and Fran went back to their routines, merely going through the motions. C.C. used the toilet, washed her hands, and splashed some cold water on her face. Then she noticed she had on her outfit from yesterday, not that it mattered all that much to her. She sighed and went to the kitchen.

"I'm making grilled cheese." he said. "It's almost ready."

C.C. nodded and sat down. A few minutes later Niles placed to sandwiches and two glasses of iced tea on the table. They ate in silence for a while until Niles started to talk.

"The officers left this file." he nodded toward the manila folder on the table. "It contains information on the school nurse."

"I know. I heard what they said." she replied looking at her sandwich. "I think that's what brought me out of it. They made our situation seem less hopeless."

"Babs, you can't give up hope. Look who her parents are. If she's anything like us she'll be able to put up a good fight if need be and we both know how smart she is." Niles said as an attempt to comfort her.

"Your right Niles, but when I got to the school and she wasn't on the monkey bars I wanted the ground to give way and swallow me. If something happens to her I don't know what I'll do." she said trying to fight back more tears.

Niles put his hand over hers that was resting on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. They shared a brief smile and finished their meal in silence.

That night C.C. went back to her apartment, but asked Niles to come with her because she didn't want to be alone. He accepted, partly because he didn't want to be alone and partly because he was worried about her. At her apartment they shared a night cap before C.C. went to her room. Niles slept on the couch because the guest room had been turned into Sammi's room. The next morning he was awakened by C.C.

"Chester, you stupid mutt! You chewed my slippers again. Obedience school was a waste of money," she yelled. Niles bolted up awakened by the noise.

"What happened?" asked when she came out to the living room.

"That mutt chewed my slippers again. I don't know where he learned that." she groused joining Niles on the sofa.

"I must admit I taught him that." Niles laughed. "I'm sorry."

"Niles!" she glared, then she sighed. "I suppose I'll forgive you."

"Thank you." he smiled.

"Your welcome, now make me breakfast." she smirked evilly and he gave a soft laugh before making his way into to the kitchen.

The next few days no new news came. The police kept searching, but they knew they were coming up empty. Everyone continued with their routines, but really only going through the motions. Sammi's classmates sent cards to the Sheffield home for her parents. The cards were full of wishes for Samantha's safe homecoming and Niles and C.C. thought it was sweet.

Niles continued to spend the nights on C.C.'s couch, but tonight was different. Around one Niles heard C.C. screaming in her sleep. He went to check on her and saw she was thrashing about. He walked over to the bed and gently shook her.

"C.C., C.C. wake up."

Her eyes popped open and she gasped.

"It's alright. It was only a dream."

"Niles, it was horrible." C.C. said sitting up. "This woman yanked Samantha from my arms and I ran and ran but I couldn't get her back."

Nile sat down and pulled C.C. close. She laid her head on his shoulder and cried. He stroked her hair and held her until she finished. She looked up at him and he wiped her tears away. Then, ever so slowly, he leaned toward her and her toward him and they kissed. It was a gentle, emotional kiss. Two people who care about each other finding momentary solace. When the kiss was over they shared a small smile.

"I suppose I should go back to the sofa." Niles said quietly.

"Stay with me." she said. She moved over to give him some room. He smiled and slid in next to her. He held her close and they both slept peacefully.

The next day Niles bought C.C. a bouquet of yellow roses to cheer her up. She gave him a quick kiss to say thanks and put them in some water. She smiled as she walked away. She'd forgotten how thoughtful he could be.

Niles spent the next two nights sleeping with C.C. in her bed. Then Monday came. At three Niles and Fran sat down to watch Guiding Light.

"_You shot Frank? How could you Alexandra!" Harley exclaimed._

"_He knew to much dear. What else can I say?" Alex smirked._

_We interrupt this program for an important news bulletin._

"These things are never important. What is it this time?" Fran huffed.

_I'm Nancy Clayborn coming to you from a rest stop near the ferry on long island. The police have tracked down an abductor and the young girl she abducted to this rest stop. The woman has the girl inside and the police have the place surrounded._

The camera turned and showed the woman and the child through a window. It was Samantha.

"Oh my god! C.C./Miss Babcock!" Niles and Fran said at the same time.

"What's going on?" she asked as she entered with Max on her heels.

"Look!" Fran squealed.

"Samantha!" C.C. said in shock.

They were all staring at the TV when the phone rang. C.C. grabbed it and heard a police officer on the other end.

"Miss Babcock? We've located your daughter." he said happily.

"Thank you. It would have been nice to here it from you first! We're on our way." and with that she slammed down the receiver. "Come on Niles."

"We're coming too." Fran said.

"No I think it's best if you and Mr. Sheffield stay here." Niles said. He and C.C. got their jackets and left.

"Oh, I hope Sammi's okay." Fran said sitting down.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," Max said joining her on the sofa. He saw the worried look on her face and pulled her into a comforting embrace. She looked up at him and they shared a small smile. She relaxed in his arms and they watched the news report praying for Samantha.

Niles and C.C. sped toward their daughter wanting nothing more than to hold her in their arms. It was a bit of a drive from Manhattan, and their anxiety made it even longer. When they finally arrived they had to park a little ways away. They ran to the rest stop and the police tried to restrain them.

"That's our daughter that crazy woman has buster, now get the hell out of my way!" C.C. hollered and continued on. Niles just shrugged at the scared officer and followed his perturbed x-wife.

Beverly and Sammi were no longer in the restaurant but in a second floor doorway that dropped straight to the ground. Beverly thought she could jump and get away with Sammi. The police had her surrounded outside and inside of the building. The officers outside had a net set up in case either one should fall. Sammi had been trying to think of a way out. If she was anything like her parents it would be easy.

"My baby!" C.C. cried upon seeing Sammi perched in the doorway. She grabbed on to Niles and hung on for dear life. He hugged her tight.

"She'll be okay." he said as much for him as for her.

Sammi looked around at all the strange faces. She was frightened and it wasn't helping her think. Then she spotted her parents and a confident feeling came over her. Beverly shifted her grip on Sammi and the girl had an idea. She noticed Beverly shifted her grip so Sammi elbowed her in the stomach, slid out of her back pack and bolted inside to find her parents. All eyes were on her and Beverly as she followed Samantha inside. An officer stopped Samantha and another stopped Beverly and arrested her.

"My parents are outside! My parents are outside!" Sammi squealed.

"Calm down, I'll take you to them." he said carrying her outside.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She cried when she saw them.

"Samantha!" C.C. cried. Niles and C.C. rushed to her and hugged her tight. "We were so worried."

"It was scary, but I'm okay." she said clinging to her parents.

"Have the paramedics check her out before you take her home. Oh, and the lead officer will want to talk before you leave." he said and walked away.

At the mansion cheers filled the air when Sammi was reunited with her parents safe and sound. Niles carried her over to the ambulance parked in front of the building. One of the paramedics looked Sammi over and gave her a clean bill of health. The head officer walked over to the ambulance to talk.

"I'm officer Lanks." he introduced himself.

"Thank you for finding our daughter." Niles said.

"Your welcome. It's always rewarding when there is a happy ending." he smiled. "What I wanted to talk to you about was Ms. Zane. It isn't likely she's in her right mind. She's being transported to a mental institution. Most likely she'll be there the rest of her life."

"Thank you for informing us." Niles said although C.C. seemed miffed.

"No problem, oh and I believe this belongs to you." he said holding out Sammi's back pack.

"Thank you," she beamed. The officer tipped his hat and walked away.

"Let's go home." C.C. said. She picked up Samantha and they walked back C.C.'s BMW, which she had retrieved from the school, and drove to the Sheffield's first.

When Samantha came bounding in the door she was smothered with hugs and kisses. Once everyone calmed down a bit Niles made a pot of coffee and brought out some snacks and juice for the kids. Sammi regaled them with the details of her experience.

"Nurse Beverly said mommy was waiting outside, so she took me out. Then she threw me in her car and drove to this really stinky motel. We stayed there for a few days. Then we drove some more. I tried to get away, but she was always watching me and calling me Mallory. I told her 'My mommy is gonna make sure you go to jail forever'. It didn't upset her. She said we were going to Jersey, and we were gonna take the ferry. She saw the policemen so she pulled into the restaurant. She took me inside and wouldn't let me go. She thought she could get us out through a door that was up real high. The policemen were everywhere. I kept trying to get away but I was scared. Then I saw mommy and daddy. I hit her, slipped out of my book bag and ran until a policeman stopped me and took me to mommy and daddy," she told them. Then she took a cookie of the tray and settled in between her parents.

"I think that solves the mystery of who she acts more like. She's your daughter through and through Miss Babcock." Fran said.

"She most certainly is." C.C. smiled proudly. She picked up Sammi's crown from the coffee table, where it still laid, and placed it on her daughter's head. Samantha smiled brightly. Everyone continued talking for a while until Sammi started to fall asleep.

"I think I should take her home and put her in her own bed." C.C. getting up and picking Sammi up. "Do you want to come Niles? I can't imagine you'd want to be away from her."

"Of course I want to come." he said. "Good night people."

"Goodnight." chorused everyone.

At her apartment C.C. gave Samantha a quick bath and then they both tucked her into bed. Afterward they settled on the sofa with a night cap.

"Niles, thank you for everything you've done the past few days. I think I would have lost my mind without you here."

"You don't need to thank me. She's my daughter too." he said. "We needed each other, C.C. It made me realize something."

"What?"

"I still love you. Actually, I realized that the night we fell asleep under the table. That whole evening just felt so right."

"It did didn't it?" she smiled. "Then you opened your big mouth, said you didn't remember why we got divorced and ruined the mood."

"C.C. look me in the eye and tell me if you honestly remember why we got divorced." he challenged her.

"Uh…alright I don't remember. That's what's so aggravating, I don't know either." she admitted.

"We were young and in love. We rushed into things I suppose." he sighed.

"Yes, marriage and a daughter. We barely had a chance to define ourselves as a couple."

"A lot of things we never really discussed. Like our different standings on the social scale."

"Niles you know that doesn't matter to me." she said not believing he'd actually said that.

"I know, I guess I just didn't believe it then." he said. "This week has shown me something though. It's shown me that there is still an us. We still have something real."

"I don't know, Niles."

"Do you still love me?"

She looked him straight in the eye and she couldn't deny it. "Yes, I love you."

"What do you say we give us another chance." he said. He got to his feet and extended his hand to her.

"I say with out a doubt, and I think we'll make it this time." she smiled and held her hand out.

He gently pulled her to her feet and gathered her in his arms. He leaned down and kissed her tenderly. She quickly deepened it, wanting and needing more. He pulled her closer and before long tongues and hands were roaming old, familiar territory, yet it seemed so new at the same time. Niles slid his hand up her thigh under her skirt. C.C. pulled away.

"Too much too soon?" he asked.

"No." she smiled devilishly and kissed him hard.

Sammi walked into the living room frightened by a bad dream. When she saw her parents she smiled and happily skipped back to her room.

Niles picked C.C. up and carried her to her bedroom. The pain from the past forgotten, their love paving the way to a wonderful future. And this time…

They Really Did Live Happily, Insulting Each Other, Ever After


End file.
